


Tea for Three

by BatchSan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim had just wanted to enjoy some tea and a book, counseling had certainly not been on the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearlylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlylightning/gifts).



> I hope this is enough sexy vampires for you pearlylightning! =D

A whistle drew Porrim from her seat, reluctantly dog-earring the page she'd been reading in the process. The comforting smell of ginger greeted her long before she entered the nutritionblock, urging her forth even quicker with its promise of soothing warmth in her gastric sac. It wasn't the colorful taste of blood, sadly, but she had long ago found it sufficed enough to keep her calm and filled, albeit somewhat nostalgic for a time before blood was a craving she desired.

Pouring her tea into a jade mug, decorated playfully with one of Meulin's meowbeast faces by said friend, Porrim wondered if she had any cookies left over from her last baking excursion. She didn't need to eat them, no, but they did go rather nicely with her tea. Finding none, she shrugged and figured it was for the best.

Returning to her respiteblock, she was surprised to find a visitor perched on a pillow taken from her pile, thumbing through the pages of the book she'd been reading.

"Rose," Porrim said, taking a stance by the doorway, "it's nice to see you. Would you care for some tea?"

The human smiled softly at her as she returned the book to where she picked it up from. Her knees were tucked beneath her, lavender skirt smoothed neatly over her thighs. Porrim attempted not to notice the way the younger woman's hands folded on her lap and when she failed to do that, she tried to make it look as though she were innocently noting Rose's outfit. A twitch of black painted lips told her that no one was fooled.

"Tea would be fine," Rose said.

"Just a moment then."

Setting her mug down on her desk, Porrim left the room. When she returned to her respiteblock several moments later, her dancestor was seated on a pillow on the opposite side of the room. The girls looked up at her but they failed to make eye contact with each other. Setting the pink mug in her hands down beside hers, she crossed her arms. She had been hoping for a peaceful night but so be it.

"What's wrong?" Porrim asked, crossing her arms.

"The answer is a matter of debate," Rose answered simply.

Kanaya had taken to staring at the floor, fang embedded into her lip. Her dancestor's awkwardness was adorable at times but not when one was attempting to decipher a lover's spat before their tea grew cold.

"It goes without saying that silence and enigmatic answers will solve nothing." Sitting on her pillow pile between the girls, Porrim looked over one girl than the other until Kanaya squirmed slightly and Rose gave up enough of her enigmaticness to be of help.

"My dear girlfriend-sprit has taken offense that I rejected her romantic overtures in the face of my own personal problem," Rose said after some time.

This was enough to snap Kanaya out of her brooding.

"I'm only trying to help ease your burden," she argued.

"I understand that, but your constant attempts at getting your fangs where I do not wish them to be is tiresome."

"It's not my fault!"

Confused, Porrim could only ask, "How so?"

Kanaya blushed and looked away.

"It's Rose's 'time of the month', as she puts it," Kanaya answered.

Porrim quirked her eyebrow at her dancestor as realization dawned on her. There was a time, shortly after first learning about the humans, that Aranea had excitedly gone on and on about the odd way human reproduction worked. Most of the others had all but run away screaming from the information but Porrim, maybe because of her caste, had taken an interest in it. It suddenly made sense why Rose was seated the way she was - a polite attempt at hiding the smell of blood from Porrim's sensitive nose.

It was a blessing Porrim was old enough to pull a look that didn't automatically give away the sudden hunger that had blossomed deep within her. Blood, fresh blood at that, was willfully spilling from an untasted source. It was enough to send a thrill down Porrim's fangs.

"I see," Porrim said slowly.

Rose made a face that flickered between amusement and mild annoyance but it was gone as quickly as it appeared making it hard to decipher what was really on her mind. Despite her experience with counseling others, or what she felt was counseling, Porrim found herself lost for words in the face of this situation. She had gone from sympathetic ear to extremely biased opinion; mostly though, she was now hungry. Ignoring her hunger, Porrim turned to her dancestor.

"Do you understand what Rose is going through?"

A nod. "In depth," Kanaya replied thinking back to all the lectures about menstruation Rose had given her.

This was good, Porrim decided, as it meant less to explain. She paused before turning to Rose searching for a way to be sensitive about her plight without being too obviously... needy.

Rose sighed.

"I'm clearly outnumbered in my opinion, correct?" she asked.

Both Maryams fidgeted with either a sleeve or bracelet, the motions nearly simultaneous. The only difference was Porrim came to a conclusion she doubted her dancestor had foreseen.

"You want to indulge in concupiscent play." Porrim stated, drawing Kanaya's attention.

"Was that a question?" Rose asked, not blinking.

"Rose?" That was Kanaya.

The human sighed again. "There is a stymy on Earth that frowns heavily on the indulgence of a lover feasting on a woman's monthly blood," Rose explained.

"And what is your opinion on the matter?" Porrim asked.

"That there is enough irony in this conversation to keep Dave ironically sated for a month."

When neither troll said anything, Rose made a small shrugging motion.

"It's just strange to me, is all," Rose relented with an obvious air of reluctance.

"I must say, Kanaya," Porrim began with a playful smile, "you seem to have an unusual taste for the frustrating."

"My weakness for flighty hoofbeast shit is enough to choke a cholerbear."

"It's nice to see familial bonding at my expense."

Exchanging glances, Kanaya and Porrim laughed, their fangs bright and sharp against their painted lips. Rose's hands twisted on her lap but she decided silence was her only ally here, that and her ongoing streak of appearing as nonplussed as possible in regards to her true feelings. She stiffen, slightly, when Porrim settled a hand on her knee.

"Clearly you came here either in hopes I would talk reason into Kanaya or," Porrim said with a smile still brightening her lips, "that I would talk you into being a little more accepting of the fact that your human taboos regarding blood mean nothing to a rainbow drinker."

Kanaya's luminescence flickered as she fought to contain a sharp, hopeful pang. Gog only knew she'd been impatiently waiting for Rose to maybe one day change her mind. It wasn't as though she wasn't allowed to feed from the human, it was just the thought of all that candy red dellight going to waste. Her nails gripped at the red of her skirt almost hard enough to tear it into shreds in her barely contained lust. Rose didn't see this, or at least appeared not to.

"I will confess that I have been more aroused as of late," Rose offered, pale fingers helping slide Porrim's hand higher up her thigh.

When she smiled at Kanaya, the awkward troll all but melted with joy onto the pillow she was still seated upon. However, when she made to move toward her matesprit she found herself stilled by Porrim's other hand on her shoulder.

"In the state you're in, you may end up hurting Rose," Porrim said with a gentle tone to her voice. "What you need is either to calm down some or find a buffer to let off some of your excitement upon but I can't, in good conscious, let you maul her with your fangs in a frenzy."

"I wouldn't hurt Rose," Kanaya said even as she slumped back in realization of the possibility.

"I know, but I think I might have a solution, with your okay."

Nodding consent, Kanaya was surprised when her dancestor leaned into her, full lips pressing against her. Panic filled her every thought until Kanaya wanted nothing more than to run and hide forever, but Porrim's kiss was soft; her hand gentle as it slid from her shoulder up the side of her neck to press against her nape, urging her forward gently. Although Kanaya couldn't see Rose, she could feel her watching them in that gauging and studious way she seemed to look at everything. When a fang nipped her lip delicately, Kanaya shuddered, finding it impossible not to relax and enjoy into her dancestor's lips. Just as soon as she eased into it, Porrim pulled back, allowing her the chance to breathe and possibly to collect her thoughts.

"Too much?" Porrim asked, not her dancestor, but Rose. Kanaya blushed as violet eyes studied her face a long moment.

"If Kanaya is comfortable than it's fine," she finally said.

The troll wasn't stupid - she had learned to read her matesprit's actions to help deduce the truth behind her words. It wasn't perfect, no, Kanaya still got many things wrong but she felt she was getting better at it a little everyday. And beside, a small smirk graced Rose's face, speaking loud and clear that she was enjoying this. Message received.

"I believe this is more than okay," Kanaya replied, pulling her dancestor in for another kiss.

Smirking at the younger troll's willingness, Porrim gently urged her down to the floor where she departed from Kanaya's mouth in lieu of kissing south. At her neck, Porrim could feel Kanaya shudder, perhaps in realization of her intentions.

With tea long forgotten on the desk, Porrim's fangs found purchase in the apex between neck and shoulder. If she moaned in the process she couldn't remember, thrilled by the ambosia of blood on her tongue. The taste was alien to her, almost forbidden in its scarcity. It lacked the tanginess of teal and cerulean, the heaviness of indigo and purple, the saltiness of violet and fuchsia, the sweetness of mustard and brown, and fell short on the uniqueness of rust and candy red. It was close to olive, but smoother and more refined than it somehow.

Whatever it was, Porrim enjoyed it more than she probably should have. Without guilt, she paused to watch thin jade rivelets flow from her puncture marks.

Rose made a sound behind her, small and quiet. They made eye contact long enough for the troll to know Rose wanted to be in a similar position - but one person at a time. Focusing on Kanaya, she could see that the girl was panting, struggling to appear in control of things despite herself. Deciding to be somewhat lenient, Porrim took up her dancestor's wrist, kissing the inside of it once before biting into grey flesh.

Kanaya buckled, feeling the bite in every pulse point as opposed to just the one. Her bulge unsheathed completely when Porrim repeated the action on the other wrist, making her groan desperately. She'd never been this aroused before - an edge of feral desires racing through her mind as soft kisses melted down her slowly exposed torso. A hitched breath reminded her of her matesprit. Rose had moved so she could see everything unfold from a more favorable angle, thus allowing Kanaya a better view of her as well.

Rose's hand was pressed against her mound through her skirt, her bottom lipped sucked between her teeth as she watched. The sight ignited Kanaya to the core and if not for Porrim's fast reaction, she may have thrown herself at the human, biting and feeding until the blood decorated the walls.

The rainbow drinkers hissed at each other for a moment before colliding their mouths in a biting kiss. Pulling Kanaya into her lap, Porrim struggled for a moment to free her own bulge, then moved Kanaya's panties enough to slide it into her nook. Kanaya hissed and groaned all in one breath, clenching sharply onto Porim's bare shoulders. Rose, having never seen two blood drinkers have sex, but having imagined it many times, was breathless at the violent beauties before her. When Porrim clenched Kanaya's thighs and attacked the bite wound on her neck again, Rose shuddered and rubbed herself more desperately. If not for her accursed period, she would've done away with her clothing completely. Instead she was left to rut against her hand like an animal, not completely thrilled by it but happy for the friction nonetheless even if she felt perhaps a bit too wet down there - a thought she tried to put out of mind for the moment.

Kanaya's mind, currently a chaotic mess of over sensitivity, found it hard to think past the feel of her dancestor. Although Porrim's claws were digging a bit too much at her thighs with each thrust she pulled her into, Kanaya could only see Rose, watching her mostly from her periphiral. Seeing her desperate for release aroused Kanaya more, bringing her closer to orgasm. Another bite at her shoulder made her curse in Alterian, the words far too thick and strange for either of the others' ears. When she came, clenching around Porrim's bulge, she lashed out hard at her back, leaving four claw marks across her back deep enough to draw blood.

Rose was a little happy not to have been on the receiving end of that.

Releasing Kanaya, Porrim hazily watched her dancestor take a moment before departing from her lap and crawling over to Rose. When their mouths met, the kiss was gentle, deepening slowly as Kanaya pressed her sweated and bloody body against the human. Porrim marveled at the contrast in Kanaya's approach toward her matesprit and the contained but clearly desperate touch of Rose as her body shivered in anticipation of release soon. She sunk her fingers, slightly bloody from where she had gripped Kanaya's thighs a little to tightly, into her nook. She hadn't come yet but was happy enough watching what was to unfold.

"Rose," Kanaya sighed between kisses, "may I remove your skirt, just this once, please?"

Rose twined her fingers through sweaty black curls, nodding. "I suppose I can make an exception, just this once," she said.

Searching the human's face for certainty, Kanaya beamed when she was sure Rose was truthful. Her hands slipped up her shirt, pushing her bra up and exposing pale breasts to her. She sunk her fangs into the top part of one round curve, spilling familiar candy red across her tongue as an appetizer to what waited for her further down below. Rose moaned softly, dragging her fingers against Kanaya's scalp as the rainbow drinker sucked at the wound. Kanaya rolled the nipple of the other breast between her fingers as left the bite to suck at the other. If Rose wasn't an aroused mess before, she certainly was now, rolling her hips and arching her back like some wanton victim of vampiric seduction.

She did, however, visibly start when Kanaya's fingers clenched the top of her skirt. They both paused. Rose had to nod, once, to allow her girlfriend-sprit to proceed. Acting quickly in case she changed her mind, but cautiously so not to upset her in any way, Kanaya pulled the skirt down Rose's legs. Though it didn't seem like much, the smell of blood, already somewhat heavy in the air, made Kanaya's mouth water. She'd dreamed of this moment for some time now. Perhaps since the first time Rose had bled, even.

Removing her panties next, Kanaya found Rose's deep blush more magical in that moment than the strong - so much stronger here - coppery scent dancing erotically in her nose. Rose rarely blushed and never to the extend she currently was, red and pink coloring her face and chest as if she'd gotten into Nepeta's paints. Kanaya leaned over her and kissed her softly to reassure her.

Returning to the feast below, Kanaya wasn't shy about lapping at glistening folds. The taste of mixed blood and arousal made her moan deeply; gratefully. If every fucked up thing in her life had happened simply for this moment to happen, then Kanaya was happy to do it all over and over again simply to be rewarded by this moment.

Rose shuddered and flushed brighter at the look of reverence on the other girl's face but she placed a hand on the troll's head to urge her forth. The urging was not needed but the gesture appreciated as Kanaya surged forward and lapped at Rose's sex. Her tongue seemed to find nothing but the same divine mixture no matter where it lapped out at. Rose whimpered as the rainbow drinker cleaned her clit then seemed to lose herself completely at her opening, a rough grey tongue slipping into her with ease and making her whimpers breathy sighs.

Porrim, meanwhile, had become a mess of heated skin and hunger. She could smell Rose as keenly as if she were in Kanaya's place and it drove her to orgasm quickly, her fingers coated in translucent jade as she watched the other two. Her body felt sated while her thirst begged for something more. It was likely inappropriate to bother Kanaya and Rose but her thirst, a blistering hunger now - something it hadn't been since she'd first turned - demanded she intrude. When she touched Kanaya's leg, the younger troll made a small growl before her senses spoke reason to her.

"May I?" she asked, though not directing the question at either one of them in particular.

The couple exchanged a silent look before Kanaya moved over and allowed her dancestor to join her. Porrim found Rose to be hot, hotter than she or Kanaya were. It was in the same way Kankri was, but this was coupled with a scent she'd never smelt on another troll before. Even the taste of her skin as Porrim placed a kiss on her knee and thigh was different than anything she had tasted before. When she licked a smear of arousal and menstral blood from Rose's inner thigh, Porrim's taste buds exploded from the new taste. She was as taken with it as Kanaya was, their tongues dancing against Rose's sex in search of more of it.

If she'd been embarrassed by this situation before, Rose was doubly so now, and yet she didn't ask them to stop. Especially not when Porrim's tongue found its way to her clit while Kanaya's danced at her opening, their fangs dangerously grazing her most sensitive parts every so often. She gripped a pillow for support, her breathy sighs now heavy pants as the Maryams proved deft with pleasuring a female with nothing but their tongues. When she came, they licked her clean before she could even open her eyes.

Rose groaned as she watched the dancestors proceed to kiss each other, attempting to get that last bit of her taste. Then Porrim departed from between her thighs, kissing her hip as she moved aside and Kanaya kissed Rose as she slipped her wiggling bulge into her. If Rose was more capable of coherency, she might have tried to pleasure Porrim in some way but in an instance Rose was wrapping her arms around Kanaya's neck as she thrusted in and out of her. Their lips met sloppily, breaths out of sync as their hips rocked against each other. Rose dug her nails into the base of Kanaya's bent horn. In retaliation, the troll bit her shoulder, allowing more blood to spill into her mouth. The troll came first, filling Rose with her genetic fluid and crying out when Rose's walls clamped down on her bulge as she came again.

When Rose opened her eyes again, Kanaya was curled up drowsily beside her. Kissing her brow earned her a light purr before she disappeared. She found Porrim seated calmly a bit away, sipping from her jade mug of tea. She held out a pink mug to Rose whom graciously accepted it.

"I apologize that it's no longer hot," Porrim said as Rose took a sip.

"It's fine. Still delicious, actually," Rose assured. "I apologize about the mess."

Porrim shook her head. "It's as much mine as it is yours, no worries. I rarely get to clean a mess bigger than a cup most days anyway so I look forward to it."

They shared a small bit of laughter as they finished their cups of tea. Yawning, Rose stretched, finding it hard to stay up any longer.

"I think I must depart now unless you need a helping hand?"

"No, go on. I'm sure Kanaya is eagerly awaiting your awakening." Porrim paused. "Will you let her do it again?" she asked more out of curiosity than the need to know.

"Perhaps, we'll see." Yawning again, Rose smiled mysteriously. "I might crave some more tea when I next fall asleep, if you'd be accommodating?"

A fanged smile as Porrim reached over and slid her finger through the drying blood on Rose's shoulder then dipping the red digit in her tea.

"Drop by anytime you wish."


End file.
